In current society, people have a higher demand for personal sanitation and care, and it is inevitable to use public health equipment in the daily life. No matter going to work, school, shopping, taking outdoor activities, commuting, etc., or even travelling aboard, they are often used. Although a part of public toilets provide disposable paper toilet mats to avoid users from directly contacting the toilet seat, or disinfectant to allow users to use after cleaning the toilet seat themselves, this cannot satisfy demands of people who have a high demand for personal sanitation, and cannot ensure preventing infection of bacteria.
However, in fact, hot all public toilets provide the above facilities. Even if available, not everyone can use them comfortably, and people often fears of infecting virus by using or contacting public equipment. Prior art includes usage of disposable papers or chemical disinfection products. This is contrary to pursuing environmental protection now and reduction of waste. Public equipment are available for everyone, and their cleaning and disinfection frequencies are low. And nowadays, bacteria spreads and virus rages, such as, hand-foot-and-mouth disease, and even after cleaning/disinfection, not everyone, especially the children and the old who have poor immunity, can use comfortably and prevent virus from raging by one hundred percent.
The foldable and portable sanitary seat plate in the prior inventions only simply considers the problem of folding method and receiving, but it is still inconvenient in use. Moreover, it does not carefully consider the problem of contamination after use and disinfection and sanitation of treating the sanitary seat plate in repeated use. In addition, it is also not easy to be acceptable in appearance, and poor portability and appearance are also important factors.
In conclusion, the existing portable toilet device obviously has inconvenience and defects in practical use, so it is necessary to make improvement.